Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for wireless communication among electronic devices, and more specifically, to reducing collisions in wireless communications.
Related Art
When communicating information through a wireless local area network (WLAN), Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) random access (OFDMA-RA) may be used as an uplink channel access mechanism where different electronic devices use different OFDMA-RA sub-channel frequencies of a channel bandwidth to communicate. This communication technique may be used during wireless communication between electronic devices in accordance with a communication protocol, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard (which is sometimes referred to as “Wi-Fi”). This communication technique may also be used with a wide variety of other communication protocols. OFDMA-RA is beneficial in high density scenarios; as the number of contending stations and/or electronic devices increases, however, the OFDMA-RA sub-channel contention success rate decreases significantly.